A coffee my dear ?
by Hermystic
Summary: Quand Kirk fait découvrir le café à Spock alors qu'ils sont à San Francisco ... Léger Spirk.


**Titre : **A coffee my dear ?

**Auteure : **Hermystic

**Rating :** K

**Pairing : **Spock/Kirk

**Disclaimer : **Je me base sur les films produits par J.J. Abrams de ce fait je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit !

**Notes : **Bonjour ! Ceci est le premier texte que je publie dans le fandom Star Trek ... Et j'espère que cela ne sera pas le dernier ! Inspiré par le défi du Super 2000 sur le forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons, je devais écrire au moins 1 000 mots sur ce fandom. Petit clin d'œil également à un ancien challenge du Collectif NoName qui s'intitule Février au café, c'était en 2017. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)  


* * *

La journée venait de s'achever à l'Académie Starfleet. Les élèves avaient une multitude de choses à faire et chacun se dirigeait vers l'endroit qui lui semblait le plus approprié pour travailler. Pourtant, Kirk ne fit pas comme les autres : il sortit du campus pour errer dans les rues de la ville. Spock l'avait suivi en espérant le faire culpabiliser. Après tout, il était celui qui était le plus sérieux des deux ! Mais cela n'ébranla pas la conviction de James d'aller où bon lui semblait.

Spock fit la seule chose qui était plus ou moins en son pouvoir : leur faire éviter tous les lieux de perdition. Il connaissait bien le caractère de son camarade et savait qu'il trouvait facilement les ennuis, même si techniquement Kirk lui dirait que ce sont les ennuis qui le trouvent… Cela faisait soupirer Spock qui se contentait de limiter les dégâts. Pourtant, le demi-vulcain fut surpris par la destination qu'ils prenaient.

« Où allons-nous ? finit-il par demander alors qu'ils entraient dans une capsule automatique qui allait les mener à leur destination.

\- Dans le vieux quartier de la ville, répondit Kirk.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? s'enquiert Spock, méfiant.

\- Vieux ne veut pas dire dangereux… C'est juste un quartier important de la ville voilà tout, expliqua Kirk.

\- Et comment as-tu connu ce coin ? insista encore le demi-vulcain.

\- Par des gars qui aiment bien les vieilleries du passé » répondit Kirk en haussant les épaules tout en détournant le regard.

À ce moment-là, Spock sut que Kirk ne lui disait pas tout mais il n'insista pas. Il devait bien y avoir une raison à cela et il le saurait sans doute en temps voulu. Les deux hommes avaient rapidement traversé le pont puis la capsule s'était arrêtée aux pieds de Mission District. En sortant, ils sentirent que l'ambiance était bien différente. L'espace était moins marqué par les technologies : avec leurs tenues, ils détonaient quelque peu dans le décor mais ils n'avaient rien d'autre à porter.

Kirk respira un bon coup et s'engagea dans une rue en pente. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, c'était une manière comme une autre d'économiser leurs forces. Spock en profita pour regarder cet ancien quartier de San Francisco. La modernité présente de l'autre côté du pont n'avait pas atteint ce coin-là et cela lui donnait un certain charme. Évidemment de nombreux magasins étaient fermés mais les rues n'étaient pas vides pour autant. Des gens déambulaient ici et là. Il voyait bien que les gens venaient d'un peu toute la galaxie.

« Voilà, on est arrivés, murmura Kirk.

\- Où ça ? demanda Spock, perplexe.

\- Au Castro District » répondit l'humain.

Spock fixa son comparse, les sourcils froncés formant un seul et même trait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient ici. Pourtant, à en croire l'état de fébrilité de Kirk, cela devait être important ! Celui-ci sentait que ce quartier avait encore une âme. De fait, de nombreuses échoppes étaient ouvertes contrairement à celles où ils étaient passés en venant dans le quartier.

Kirk tenta de se contrôler mais c'était difficile… Il n'avait pas totalement menti à Spock en lui expliquant comment il avait connu ce coin… Il avait juste omis qu'en réalité c'était lui qui s'était intéressé à ce quartier. Il voulait comprendre certaines choses et il espérait trouver des réponses ici. Lentement, il reprit sa marche et, des yeux, chercha quelque chose qu'il sembla trouver.

« Bingo, souffla Kirk en voyant un _coffee shop_, allez viens, on y va fit-il en saisissant le poignet de Spock. »

Celui-ci se raidit, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel contact et cette spontanéité le perturbait toujours autant. Refusant de rester en arrière, il s'activa aussi vite que possible. À la suite de Kirk, Spock entra et, de suite, il fut happé par l'ambiance calme et cosy de l'endroit. Il se sentit apaisé comme s'il était plongé dans du coton. Kirk et Spock se dirigèrent dans un coin de la pièce. Une personne vint les voir, leur donnant des cartes avec ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? chuchota Spock, perdu.

\- Hé bien… Tu vois si quelque chose te plait, tu le retiens et ensuite tu annonces ta commande, avança prudemment Kirk.

\- Mais… Je ne connais pas grand-chose de ce qu'il y a sur ce bout de carton, grogna Spock en posant ledit carton de façon un peu brusque.

\- Je vais prendre un café fort, tu veux essayer ? proposa Kirk. »

Spock hocha la tête, sèchement. On revint les voir et Kirk passa commande tandis que Spock le regardait avec une certaine appréhension. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre… Un plateau arriva et son contenu, composé de la cruche de café, de tasses, d'un pichet de lait, de sucre et de biscuits secs, fut disposé devant eux. Avec avidité, Kirk se saisit de sa tasse et la prépara comme il l'aimait : pas mal de café, un peu de lait et beaucoup de sucre. Perplexe, Spock prit sa propre tasse, versa un peu de café dedans et la porta à ses lèvres pour en boire le contenu d'une traite. Le liquide amer le fit grimacer, ce qui fit rire Kirk.

« Hé bien, le premier essai n'était pas le bon on dirait , lança Kirk pour le taquiner. »

Spock le fusilla du regard mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il se resservit une tasse et mit du sucre. Le breuvage ne passa toujours pas. Il enchaina les essais jusqu'à trouver _le _mélange parfait : il était composé de quantités identiques de lait et de café avec une minuscule pincée de sucre. Kirk l'avait laissé faire. Désormais, il se délectait de l'air d'intense satisfaction de Spock quand il découvrit l'équation parfaite. Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'heure de fermeture sonna surprenant le demi-vulcain. Contrairement à Spock, Kirk s'était bel et bien rendu compte que la nuit tombait. Pourtant, il avait pris son temps parce qu'il savait que le coin était relativement tranquille. Il alla payer et invita Spock à sortir de leur refuge.

« Je n'ai pas été très bavard, commenta Spock.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Kirk en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué, est-ce normal ? demanda le demi-vulcain.

\- Vue tout le café que tu as bu, oui, c'est normal, ricana Kirk, mais bon si tu veux, on peut marcher un moment et peut-être que ça te fatiguera, proposa-t-il ensuite.

\- Cela peut être une solution, fit Spock. »

Les deux hommes se mirent en route à pas lent. Le silence était de mise. Les rues étaient éclairées avec d'anciens lampadaires. La lumière était douce et non froide comme c'était le cas du côté de Starfleet. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir fait un voyage dans le temps. Kirk s'émerveillait de tout ce qui l'entourait en pointant tout ce qu'il ne voyait pas souvent : drapeaux arc-en-ciel flottant mollement, graffitis originaux, vieilles affiches et lieux de mémoire… Spock s'amusait à sa façon : ses lèvres étaient légèrement relevées, ses yeux brillaient d'amusement et les oreilles chauffaient un peu. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas l'habitude de monter dans ce coin-là de la ville, c'était un émerveillement pour eux, pour leurs yeux.

Un vent frais finit par se lever et même leurs vêtements n'arrivaient pas à les protéger. Sans se concerter, ils rebroussèrent chemin. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment où ils étaient mais ils se dirent qu'en descendant, ils retrouveraient bien leur chemin… Ils finirent par retrouver le Golden Gate et, étonnement, ils ne voulaient pas reprendre une capsule automatisée pour rentrer. Ils mirent bien deux heures à effectuer la traversée. Parfois, ils regardaient en bas et, même si la mer était beaucoup moins présente, la vue n'en restait pas moins impressionnante. Malgré la nuit, les alentours de Starfleet brillaient de mille feux.

« C'est beau, souffla Kirk.

\- Probablement, grogna Spock. »

Kirk soupira, il se doutait bien que c'était difficile pour Spock d'avoir un tel avis sur le sujet mais il espérait que quelque chose allait changer en lui… Après tout, ce n'était pas juste pour boire un simple café qu'il l'avait amené au Castro District ! Mais ce pan historique ne devait sans doute pas parler à Spock…

Les deux hommes reprirent leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans leurs quartiers. Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot jusqu'à ce que Spock surprenne Kirk.

« J'ai beaucoup voyagé à travers l'univers et il n'y a plus grand-chose qui me surprenne, lâcha Spock en regardant Kirk.

\- Pardon ? fit Kirk.

\- J'ignore ce que tu voulais faire exactement en m'amenant dans ce quartier mais cela ne m'a pas impressionné le moins du monde, fit le demi-vulcain.

\- Ce… Ce n'était pas mon intention, bafouilla Kirk, gêné.

\- Tant mieux, lâcha sommairement Spock, laissant Kirk comme deux ronds de flans. »

Les bras ballants, Kirk laissa Spock partir. Il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire de plus et il était bien trop fatigué pour se battre. Il alla dans sa propre chambre et s'allongea sur le lit tout habillé en espérant trouver autre chose pour approcher Spock… Mais cela, ce n'était vraiment pas gagné !

* * *

A bientôt qui sait ! ;)


End file.
